


Snowfall

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [4]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "I think you’ve just made the naughty list."
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 23





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the oneshot series <3 Hope you all enjoy so far!
> 
> fair warning, this is "Explicit." If you do not like such content, please do not read.
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 4: I think you’ve just made the naughty list**

* * *

  
  


There was something incredibly romantic in renting out a small home and spending their Christmas at Jeju Island, just the two of them, with absolutely nobody else around to ruin their fun.

This was also their first Christmas together, as an official couple. The past year had been rife with struggle and uncertainty, especially as both Josh and Justin decided to keep their new relationship under wraps for now so as not to cause pandemonium in the fandom. 

So, Justin figured they deserved a well-earned break away from all the crazy.

Their first night there was spent settling in, snuggling in front of a fireplace after they decorated the small rental with whatever decorations they could buy. Josh made them hot chocolates, and they fell asleep snuggling close to each other under the covers.

The next day was just as calming as the first. Justin was first to wake up, blinking his eyes open as light filtered in through the cracks in the curtains. He turned to see his lover still asleep next to him, almost drowning in blankets, and Justin couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. 

Slowly, he got out of bed, padding over to the window and peeking through the curtain.

“Oh my god,” Justin murmured as he watched snow fall gently over the picturesque landscape. There was a layer of snow on the ground, giving an almost magical feel to the area. 

In a flash, he was immediately back on the bed, bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas morning. “Josh, Josh, Josh,” he called out, shaking his lover awake. Josh made a small irritated noise, grumbling as he tried to bury himself under the covers further, but nothing would deter Justin at this point. “Josh, wake up!” He yelled excitedly, pulling the covers away from Josh. “It’s snowing, love, it’s snowing!”

“What the -” Josh turned around, blinking up blearily at Justin. “Baby, what time is it?”

“That doesn’t matter now!” Justin exclaimed excitedly. “It’s snowing, come on! We don’t get to experience this back home. Let’s go!”

Josh sat up and looked out the window where the light was reflecting off the snow lazily falling to the ground. He couldn’t lie, it was a breathtaking sight, but he had other plans.

“Love, do you really want to play around in the snow?” He asked, wrapping Justin in his arms and pulling him down on top of him. “I mean, there’s so much more fun that we can have inside, where it’s warm.”

Josh then pressed his lips to Justin’s, who smiled and deepened the kiss, his hands almost clutching on Josh’s shirt.

“Tempting offer,” he murmured, pulling away and giggling when Josh tried to chase after his lips. “But this is a rare opportunity. Let’s go outside, just for a little while, please?”

And he brought out the puppy dog eyes that were guaranteed to make Josh bend to any of his whims.

“Fine,” Josh exhaled with a huff, though there was a smile on his face. “But if my balls start to freeze, I’m going back inside immediately.”

* * *

Josh watched as Justin danced around in the snow, a look of bliss on his face. It wasn’t  _ too  _ cold, and they could move around and just marvel at the snow fall. One thing was sure, this was an experience they could never get at home, and Josh loved that he could get to spend this magical moment with Justin.

Suddenly, just as quickly as it came, something small and projectile-like hit him in the back, and Josh looked around to see Justin preparing another snowball, ready to throw at him.

“Oops,” Justin remarked, not looking in the least bit sorry. “Sorry, love, did I hit you?”

Josh grinned, scooping up a ball of snow on his own. “Oh, is that how’s it going to be?”

“Oh I think it is,” Justin replied before throwing another ball at Josh’s direction. Josh ducked, laughing as he threw his own snowball.

Before both of them knew it, they were engaged in an all-out battle, snowballs flying everywhere as they tried to duck and hit each other. Justin had the size advantage, but Josh was quicker, and before long, he had Justin pinned on the ground, their breaths intermingling in the air.

“ **I think you’ve just made the naughty list,”** Josh murmured, pressing a kiss against Justin’s lips.

“Have I now?”

“Mhmm. You started the battle, that puts you on Santa’s naughty list,” Josh told him. 

“Well, that won’t do,” Justin pointed out with a small groan as they rubbed against each other. “I’d rather be on someone else’s naughty list.”

Josh raised an eyebrow. “And whose might that be?”

Justin grinned. “Why,  _ yours,  _ of course.”

* * *

They couldn’t get out of their clothes fast enough. The moment they got inside and warmed up enough, Justin pulled Josh into their bedroom, shedding their coats on the floor, intent to finish what he started outside.

He pulled Josh into a searing kiss, and Josh responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist, bringing him closer. “I love you,” Josh murmured once they pulled apart for a bit to catch their breaths. “And I’m glad I’m here to spend Christmas with you.”

“I love you,” Justin replied, pulling them down onto the bed as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Come here,” he whispered, pulling Josh closer and kissing him again, their lips locking in a battle for dominance. Justin nipped at Josh’s lower lip, and they moaned as they continued their heated makeout session.

Josh then took his sweet time in preparing Justin, capturing every delicious noise he made with a kiss, twisting and scissoring his fingers just right to get Justin ready.

“You ready?” He asked as he pulled his fingers out, and Justin nodded with a smile.

“I’m ready,” he whispered, and Josh kissed him as he entered Justin slowly, inching in slowly until he bottomed out, allowing Justin to adjust to the intrusion.

“Oh oh oh,” Justin let out with a hiss, adjusting his position to get the best angle. “Go ahead, love,” he signaled, and Josh did as he was told and began to thrust.

Their moans filled and echoed around the small house as Josh fucked into Justin’s tight hole, causing him to beg and claw his nails down Josh’s back. 

“Come on, baby, don’t be shy for me,” Josh whispered. 

“Oh fuck, Joshieeeeeee…” Justin moaned, gasping as Josh hit his prostate, sending the most amazing sensations that caused his toes to curl.

Soon enough, Justin found his release with Josh jerking him off in time with his thrusts, and Josh came soon afterward, both of them chasing their highs after the intense orgasm.

“I love you,” Josh repeated when he laid beside Justin. “And I love that we’re here together. Merry Christmas, my love,” he added, kissing a blissed-out Justin.

“Merry Christmas too, love,” Justin replied after pulling away. “I love you, so much.”

They lay there for a while, basking in the heat of just being near each other.

It was, by far, one of their best holidays ever. 


End file.
